My Onee-sama: Mi Ma? Mu? Mura? Ummmm
by TPKTheStoicTPK
Summary: After dating for a few month Misaka decides it's time for Kuroko to call her by her real name. However this seemingly innocent request leads to the revealing of an interesting secret.


After a few seconds spent locked in a deep kiss, the electromaster pulled away from her girlfriend of the past 3 months, Shirai Kuroko. Though they hadn't been kissing for long the older girl always found her breath being taken away by the passion of her junior. It always made her head feel light and her heart thunder in her chest.

And Kuroko's passion could hardly be quelled by a couple inches of distance. Onee-sama felt as the teleporter pressed her lips to her skin, trailing kisses along her jawline. Onee-sama smiled as she hugged the smaller girl to her chest, one arm around her back as the other stroked the girl's auburn hair.

Kuroko nuzzled her absentmindedly as she relaxed into the embrace, her own arms circling Onee-sama's waist and clasping themselves at Onee-sama's lower back.

After a few moments of silence, where the only noise was a contented sigh shared between the two of them, Onee-sama spoke up. "Hey Kuroko," she began.

Kuroko hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for the older girl to continue. She gathered her thoughts, wondering how she should go about bringing up the subject she had been thinking about that morning.

"We've been going out for a couple months now right?"

"3 months, 6 days, 8 hours, and 12 minutes," Kuroko said, "it's truly been the best time of my life, and it's all thanks to you Onee-sama."

"Yeah, about that. I just think it's weird having you still call me that after we've been going out for this long. I want you to call me by my real name," Onee-sama told her.

Immediately she could feel the smaller girl tense up, "B-but, Onee-sama, how can I just suddenly... Onee-sama's what I've always called you."

"I know and I haven't really minded until now but... Now that we're dating don't you think that it's a little impersonal."

"It's a pet name though, like sweetheart or darling," Kuroko defended.

"I get that... it's just," Onee-sama sighed, "You've always called me that. Now that we're dating I was hoping you could actually call me by my real name. Please?"

Onee-sama pulled a face that was so cute it should be criminal and Kuroko found herself giving in like always. "Ok... Fine." She said.

Then silence fell Onee-sama looking at the younger girl with anticipation.

"M-M-M-M.. Mi... M-Mi.." Kuroko began slowly, her voice full of hesitation.

"Come on, it's can't be that hard to just simply call me by name."

"Mi...Mi...Midori?" Kuroko asked, a measure of shame apparent in her eyes.

"What?" Onee-sama asked simply, stunned by the younger girls words.

"Ummm... I mean... M-M-Musako?" Kuroko quickly amended.

Onee-sama stared at the teleporter, utterly baffled. "Kuroko, do you... do you not know my name?"

The other girl flushed, the shame glinting in her eyes apparent in every feature. "Umm.."

Onee-sama pushed Kuroko away and frowned deeply. "How do you not know my freaking name?! We've known each other for more than a year!"

"It... I... Umm," the teleporter began clearly flustered as she looked all around the room for some escape or change of subject. "Names don't really matter... I mean a rose by any other name smells just as sweet no?"

"Quote shakespeare all you want, it doesn't actually work that way," the electromaster huffed.

"I-it hasn't really come up before now though..."

"Uiharu-san and Saten-san say my name all the time," Onee-sama almost exploded

"Usually we're around you when they do and I'm a little distracted when you're around. It's your radiant beauty and..." Kuroko began before the other girl interupted her.

"Nice try Casanova, how about remembering my name before you start flattering me," the electromaster said, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Michuta... Minati... Mandolin," Kuroko began randomly guessing.

"Nope. And what the hell is with that last one? I'm not an instrument!"

"Umm... Uhh... Murika?"

"I'm not a country either!" Onee-sama raged, every second growing more annoyed. After a few more stammered guesses, each one more wrong than the last, she couldn't take it anymore and stomped out of the room in a fury.

"Onee-sama, don't go," Kuroko cried out.

"Shut up," Onee-sama snapped, "if you're going to tell me to stay, say my damn name." She nearly screamed slamming the door behind.

"It's not that, it's just that it's-" Kuroko began, only to be interrupted by a loud snap, followed by the door opening and Onee-sama's limp body flying back into the room, "past... curfew."

Throughout the following day she had followed Onee-sama around, spouting name after name at her, trying to guess correctly. All of them were wrong of course, and each guess put her Onee-sama in a worse mood, causing the lightning she was zapped with to increase in intensity. Eventually it was powerful enough to knock her unconscious for a while, letting the older girl get away.

After that Kuroko went through the rest of the day looking and acting like a wilted flower. That was until, later on in the afternoon an idea struck her, an awful idea, a brilliantly awful idea.

However as it turns out, proposing marriage to force the other person to take your name while the person in question is both too young to marry and suuuuuuper angry with you is not the best idea.

"Maybe I should've seen that coming," she said as she took a shower, wondering how Onee-sam had shoved the ring that far in. "Time for plan B..."

However it turns out that tigers were surprisingly difficult to source in Academy City, and the ostrich eggs would take a week to arrive. She couldn't stand enduring this for another week. So it was onto plan C.

Another plan... another failure. And now her cell phone had joined the engagement ring. "Maybe I should just keep her out of my plans for a while..." Kuroko winced, "I think I'll just move to plan F and steal her student files..."

So she waited until Onee-sama had gone to sleep and snuck out, heading towards the Gardens of Education where Tokiwadai and the answer to this riddle lay...

"Well that was an epic heist," Kuroko sighed as she slunk back into her room, "full of twists and turns and close calls that would probably be really interesting to read about."

"But right now the only thing I want to read is this," the teleporter said looked at the manilla folder in her hand. Despite the difficulties involved in getting to it stealthily, finding it had been very easy. Tokiwadai was a school which took power levels very seriously, so the files for each of the students were divided up by their power level. Obviously there were only two in the level five drawer. The one she had checked had been Misaki's so this one must be Onee-sama's.

Suddenly a hand yanked away the file from her hand as a voice spoke up. "Is that so? And what is so interesting about this?"

Kuroko looked up, only now realizing that her Onee-sama was both awake and standing in front of her. "O-Onee-sama."

The electromaster ignored the confused and flustered girl (the teleporter looked so damn cute like that, and her stubborn resolve couldn't take that right now) and instead looked through what lay in her hand. "This is my student file... did you steal this from Tokiwadai?" The thought itself was shocking. Kuroko was such a strict enforcer of the law, to think of her breaking it for something like this was almost unthinkable.

"Y-yes... I-I just couldn't bear this any longer. I couldn't bear you ignoring me. I couldn't bear you being angry at me. I couldn't bear the hurt I was causing you with my ignorance," Kuroko was nearly on the verge of tears.

The sight of her girlfriend crying was enough to shatter the last of Onee-sama's resolve. She sighed and wiped away the tears. "My name is Misaka Mikoto," she said.

Kuroko nodded, the long awaited revelation helping to stem the flow of tears, but unable to help her find her voice quite yet.

"I'm sorry I forced you to take such drastic measures. I was being childish."

"And I'm sorry for forgetting your name..."

"Well now that you know it, how about you call me my name then?" Onee-sama smiled at the resolution of another fight.

"Yes, Misako Makoto," Kuroko chimed.

Makoto facepalmed. "You know what, Onee-sama isn't so bad, why don't you just keep calling me that," she said,

"Ok Makoto-Onee-sama," Kuroko corrected.

"Just 'Onee-sama'." Makoto-Onee-sama stated.

"Ok Onee-sama."

* * *

Author's Note: To be honest, I love affectionate little pet names. Sweety, Dear, Honey, Love. I always enjoy being called one of those. I also really enjoy it when characters call each other by pet names, even if it isn't exactly a pet name. Like "Onee-sama" or "Princess". So it's a bit of a pet peeve of mine whenever someone writes a story where the one says to the other, "I don't want you to call me _ anymore, call me by my real name."

So I decided to take that situation and flip it on its head, using my favorite couple. The result is this amusing little piece. Kuroko is a little OOC, but it's for comedic purposes so I think it's forgivable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
